The Cat from the Past
by AnimeChik22570
Summary: Full Summery inside.Pairings: Yuki&Tohru Kyo?
1. Meeting of the Neko from the Past

Summery: What happens when a young girl who is the cat from the zodiac three generations before Kyo? Will love bloom? What will happen?

Scroll 1:

Trouble at the Sohma House

Meeting the Cat

" _Ahhh, what a beautiful day, Mom loved days like this. _" said a young girl coming home from school with two of her friends.

" Hey, who is that? " said a young man with grey-ish purple hair.

" Dunno, but I've seen her before, somewhere. Yuki, I thought you knew everyone. " said a teenager with orange hair.

" Shut up, just because I seem to know everyone, doesn't mean I do Kyo. " said Yuki.

" Umm, guys can we please not fight for one day? " asked the young girl who was with them.

" Fine, just keep rat-boy here away from me, ok Tohru? " snapped Kyo.

" Ok, fine. " said the young girl known as Tohru.

" Yea, and keep fur-ball away from me. " said Yuki.

" I wonder who she is. " said Tohru.

A young girl sat in a tree, as her long scarlet hair blew in the light April breeze. Her eyes reflected the golden sunlight shining brightly on her. She wore a scarlet shirt that had a cat that said " Cuddle Cutie " in light red letters and navy jean capri's. She appeared to be looking at the sky.

" I haven't seen her around before, I wonder if she's new? " said Tohru to herself. " When we get home what would you like for dinner Yuki, Kyo? " she asked politely.

" Anything that's _not _leeks. " said Kyo as they kept walking.

" Anything is fine by me. " said Yuki.

" How a 'bout I make sushi? " said Tohru.

The three-some continued down the road, but Kyo felt something about that girl to be familer, he somehow felt connected to her.

" Hello, fur-ball, wake up! " said Yuki as he semi-slapped Kyo's face to try to get him out of his train of thought.

" WHAT WAS THAT FOR! " yelled Kyo as his cat ears popped out of his head because he was so angry.

" Get your head out of the clouds, we're home stupid. " said Yuki with a slight mock-grin on his face.

" DON'T CALL ME STUPID! " yelled Kyo angrly.

" Welcome home Tohru, Yuki, Kyo. " said a man in his early twenty's.

" Hello Shigure, I'm going to make sushi for dinner. " said Toharu with a smile.

" Ok, that's wonderful. I'll be in my office, but first, anything enteresting happen at school? " asked the man known as Shigure.

After a sushi-dinner

" That was wonderful, Tohru. It's the best sushi I've ever had. " said Yuki politely with a smile.

" So tell more about this mystery girl, she seems interesting. " said Shigure.

THWAP!

" I didn't mean like that, Kyo be a little nicer. " said the pan faced Shigure.

snap

" Did you hear that? " said Tohru as she walked to the window. A shoeprint was in the dirt around the gate and door. " I didn't hear the doorbell, did you guys? " asked Toharu worridley.

" Nope. " said everyone.

A light rain soon turned to a heary downpore minutes later.

" Damn, I hate the rain. " said Kyo as his ears and tail popped out.

" Yea, well I aighn't crazy about- " Tohru was interrupted by a loud crash of thunder just a few miles outside their estate. Tohru jumped into the air and squeezed the nearest thing- Yuki.

" Oh boy. " said Yuki, now in his rat-form.

" Hehehe. " smirked Kyo as he pointed at Yuki.

" Just get me some clothes please. " said Yuki as he nibbled the riceball dessert that Tohru had made.

" Hey, is that a person? " asked Shigure as he looked at a person's body lying on the ground at their gate.

" Oh my godness, it is! " said Tohru as she grabbed her jacket.

" It's the girl from before! " said Yuki. " Well, seeing as I can't go out in rat-form, Kyo and Shigure, well maybe just Kyo and Tohru should go get her. " said Yuki.

" Why can't I help? " said Shigure.

" You know why hentei. " said Kyo. ( A/N: Hentei is Japanese for pervert. )

" Very well. Let's go get her. " said Tohru as she and Kyo grabbed their jackets.

When they arrived, the girl hadn't been struck by lighting very badly, it could be treated at home, and as antisipated, it was the girl from before. When Kyo bent over to pick her up, in his arms, she turned into a cat that looked **_excatly _**like Kyo in his cat-form, only scarlet.

" I knew it, I knew I knew her. She's the cat from the generation before me! " said Kyo outloud.

" We should get her insi- WHAT THE- she's you only before you? " exclaimed Tohru. " I thought if you hugged a member of the zodiac nothing happened? " she said.

"Maybe it's cuz we're from different gerations, I don't know. We need to get her inside before she get's sick. " said Kyo with a concerened look on his face.

The next day

" Umm, errrr-raaaaa. " yawned the young girl. She looked around to see the orange haired teenager from before sleeping up against the wall.

She cautionisly walked up to him and stroked his cheek. He immedeitly woke up to scarlet eyes looking at him.

" Good, you're awake. I'm Kyo, welcome to the Sohma family home. " said Kyo in a _nice _tone.

" Hello, my name is Naomi, and I'm the cat in the chinese zoidiac. " said Naomi.

" Oh, she's awake, thank gosh, you gave us quite a scare there. My name is Tohru. " said Tohru.

" Yea, Kyo refused to leave your side for even a minute, I dunno why though, maybe he has the hots for you. By the way, I'm Shigure. " said a man in his early twenty's.

" And Yuki is at school though, he had to go, but he said if you awoke to tell you who he is. " said Tohru with a smile.

" Thank you, now I know you are probably busy people, thank you for helping me, now I must be going. " said Naomi.

" Go, but you can stay here, you're a Sohma aren't you? " asked Shigure.

" Yes, I'm Naomi Sohma, the cat in three generations before this one. " said Naomi proudly.

" Why are you here anyway if you're from the past? " asked Kyo.

" To tell you the truth, I'm not entirely sure myself. " said Naomi with a small laugh. " If there's anyway I can help, please tell me, because letting me live in your house is very kind of you. " she said.

" If you will help Toharu, that would be great. " said Shigure.

" Ok, that's fine by me. " said Naomi happily.

The door opened and Yuki walked in, only to see Naomi, Tohru, Kyo, and Shigure sitting in a circle in Kyo's bedroom talking.

" I'm home. " said Yuki. " Is that the girl we found? " he asked.

" Yes, her name is Naomi, and she is the cat from the zodiac from three generations before us. " said Tohru.

" Oh boy another cat. " said Yuki.

" Hey, be more polite to her Yuki, I'm sure you can handle two cats running around, can't you? " asked Shigure with a small smirk.

" Of course I can. " said Yuki.

" Lemme guess, you're the rat from the zodiac? " asked Naomi.

" Yes I am, and if I were you, I'd avoid Kyo, he's not the best person in the world for a friend. " said Yuki.

" Shut up! " snapped Kyo as his ears and tail popped out.

" Umm, howa 'bout we start cooking for dinner? " asked Naomi and Tohru at the same time to try to aviod a fight.

In the kitchen after a dinner of chicken, broccoli, various fruits, and riceball dessert

" That was wonderful Naomi, Tohru, I couldn't eat another bite if I tried. " said Yuki as he put his chopsticks down.

" Best meal I've ever made, you ladies can cook! " said Shigure as he munched on a riceball.

Kyo was unable to talk, for his face was stuffed like a turkey for Thanksgiving due to the food he was eating.

" Now, where am I going to sleep? " asked Naomi quietly.

" Well, Toharu's room is occupied for the night because her friends are coming over for a sleepover, I don't think Tohru would let you sleep in my room. " said Shigure.

" Damn right! " said Kyo.

" As I was saying, I don't think Yuki would want a cat in his room, so that leaves Kyo for tonight. " said Shigure as he looked at Kyo.

" Is that ok Kyo, if I stay in your room tonight? " asked Naomi.

" Ok, but there's only one bed. " said Kyo.

" I think we have a sleeping bag you could borrow for the night. " said Tohru.

" No, remeber Shigure got rid of it because it had dust all over it and was making everyone sneeze? " said Toharu.

" Guess you'll have to share the bed. " said Yuki.

" If we do, we're going on opposite ends of it. " said Naomi.

" Kyo, you behave with Naomi, ok? " said Shigure with a perverted smirk on his face.

BANG!

" I will because, unlike you, I can control myself. " said Kyo with a death-glare on his face.

" Kidding. " said the now pan faced Shigure.

Later

" Good night Tohru. " said Naomi as she climbed into one end of the bed.

" Night Yuki, Shigure. " said Naomi as she started to close her eyes. " Night Kyo. " she said as she drifted into a deep sleep. (A/N: As you might know, you move in your sleep, so la-de-da! )

The next morning, Naomi awoke and stretched, or at least tried to. In his sleep, Kyo had wrapped his arms around her and had his face buried in the crook of her neck.

" This is queer. " said Naomi to herself.

Then, Kyo woke up, his eyes practically making her melt.

" Good morning. How'd we get like this? " Kyo asked.

" I don't know. I was just going to ask you. " Naomi replied.

Just then the door started to open and a head popped out.

A/N: Well, that's the longest first chapter I've ever written. Please READ AND REVIEW! You guys are great!


	2. Robbery!

Disclamer: No I do not own Fruits Basket, but I own the manga and soon the DVD's. MUHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHA!

Yuki: She's hyper...

Kyo: Yup.

Shigure: -inches away from me-

Me: Sorry, I've had sugar.

Toharu: So I see...

Scroll 2

Naomi's Past,

a Pleasent Picnic,

and

Sohma House Robbery!

Kyo's eyes stared in horror as **_Shigure _**poked his head in.

" I hope I'm not bothering anything. I'll leave now. " smirked Shigure.

Kyo immedietly shoved Naomi away from him and ran down stairs, blushing 24 different kinds of red and scarlet.

Naomi somehow turned into a cat and jumped onto the roof with clothes tied to her back. She was blushing a lot less than Kyo.

Shigure just stood in the doorway laughing his head off.

" Shigure, what's so funny? " asked Yuki as he came up behind Shigure.

Shigure whispered something in Yuki's ear that made him laugh **so **hard he collapsed.

On the roof with Naomi

(A/N: When any of the charaters words are italisized and they're not speaking, they're thinking, and the **bold **thoughts are their consince. )

Naomi was sitting alone in her cat form, her eyes staring at the sun. She was alone reflecting on what had just happened.

" _How could you be sooo stupid, you let yourself into that_ _although he was sorta-of warm and strong... STOP BAD NAOMI BAD!_ _**That's not what I think. **Who are you? How are you in my head?** I'm your consince, and I think you enjoyed being with Kyo. **No, I can't not after what happened thirteen years ago in the past. **This is love Naomi. **I can't love him, he wouldn't like me. I don't think he'd like me at all. **Then why would he let you in his bed? He must like you. He even held you. **He wouldn't, he probably likes Toharu, she's prettier than me, and people move around in their sleep. **It's not all about looks, ya know. He seems to be more calm around you anyway. An the whole sleep thing, he was holding you BEFORE he fell asleep.** But he'd- **LOVE to be around you. He might not like Toharu, but let him let you know he likes you. **But I know he doesn't.** Yes he does, why else would he be coming to see you right now? **He is oh my gosh I'm turning back to a human. **I'll talk to you later. **"_

Naomi quickly changed into her clothes _just _as Kyo was coming up.

" Hey, listen about earlier I- " Kyo was interrupted by Naomi.

" I know people move in their sleep, it's alright. " said Naomi with a smile.

_" Great, she probably doesn't like me. Wait what am I thinking, I don't love her.** Yes you do.** No I don't! **I'll deal with you later...**" _Kyo thought to himself. " That's not only what I came to tell you though. Tohrau's room is being redone because it's crawling with mice and rats because Yuki's is always locked and next to her's. So you'll be staying in my room, and don't think I'm happy about it. " said Kyo as he looked away.

" I guess I won't mind, as long as you won't snore. ' she replied happily.

Kyo went and sat down next to her. She smiled and at him and he- **_smiled back!_**

" Everyone wonders why I come up here, no one understands me completly. " said Kyo.

" I know, in my time I sit in trees and on the roofs of houses. All the other zodiacs just don't understand me at all. " said Naomi.

" So, you can't remember how you got here, eh? " said Kyo trying to not get interested in her.

" Well, I remember fighting a crazy man who was trying to kill the members of the zodiac, he almost did, but at a devistating cost. A young man who truly understood and cared for me, someone who loved me, the _only _person who'd ever loved me- died to save my family. My mother didn't want me because she thought I was a freak. So I learned to care for myself, until I met the rest of the Sohma's who cared for me and gave me a home, but I never liked the rat. Akako, I remember and I would always fight, but I could never beat her. But one night I did, and that's when the mad-man attacked us. I couldn't live without the only one who'd ever loved me, so somehow I opened up a rip in the time line and came here, looking to forget my past. " Naomi finished as a small silver tear rolled down her face and into Kyo's palm.

Kyo wiped away her tears as Naomi thought in amazement.

" Thank you... " Naomi finally said.

" Thank you for what? " asked Kyo as he whiped away the final tear.

" Thank you for listening to me, helping me, letting me live with you, wiping my tears... " she replied and she held his hand.

Kyo turned away and blushed as red as Naomi's hair. Naomi smiled as they sat and watched the sun together.

Inside with Shigure, Yuki, and Tohru

" I wonder where Kyo and Naomi are? " asked Tohru as she cleaned the dishes.

" Come to think of it, I haven't seen them all day. " said Yuki as he a riceball.

" I have. " said Shigure with a large perverted grin on his face.

" Where are they Shigure? Are they ok? " asked Tohru as she sat down next to Yuki.

" Well, earlier I caught them in bed, Naomi pulled close to Kyo, cuddling. " replied Shigure.

" No way! " said a suprised Tohru.

" Way, I think Kyo likes her. " said Shigure.

" Well duh! I don't think we should talk about it around them though, it might make them angry. " said Shigure as he put his hands behind his head.

" Hello everyone, We're back. " said Naomi.

" Back from what? " asked Yuki.

" Ummm, err, I... was giving Naomi a tour of our house. " said Kyo.

" Nice excuse. " whispered Naomi. Kyo just winked at her, but no one saw.

" Ok, well since it's afternoon, howa'bout we go for a picnic? " asked Tohru.

" Ohhhhh, I love picnics, and afterwards we can play truth or dare! " said Naomi as she grabbed a picnic basket.

" Fine by me. " said Yuki.

" Me too. " said Shigure.

" Ok, but no weird stuff for truth or dare! " said Kyo.

" Ok, we'll pack food, you guys, can you get a blanket? " asked Naomi politely.

" Sure. " said Yuki as he grabbed a blanket.

" Food's packed, let's go! " said Tohru excitidly.

After the picnic

" Ok, now it's time for truth or dare. " said Naomi. " I'm a pro at this game. If you don't do a dare you get a letter, the letters will spell W-E-E-N-I-E, everybody undersand it? " she asked nicely.

" Yup. " everyone replied.

" Ok, Tohru, you wanna go first? " asked Naomi.

" Sure, umm, Shigure, Truth or Dare? " asked Tohru.

" Truth. " replied Shigure cooly.

" Have you ever loved someone? " asked Tohru.

" Well, one person, but she was very intelligent so she found out about the curse. Her name was Sakura, and her memory was earased, and I could never see her again. " Shigure finished sadly.

" Sorry, I didn't mean to- " Tohru was interrrupted by Shigure.

" It's alright, I feel better when I talk about it anyway. " he said. " Umm, Yuki, Truth or Dare? " asked Shigure.

" Dare me, I'm not scared. " said Yuki.

" I dare you to...wear this bunny suit and walk up to people saying " I hate me, have a nice day. " " said Shigure.

" I'm not doing that! " yelled Yuki.

" Ok, Yuki has a W, and Shigure? " asked Kyo.

" Yes? " asked Shigure.

" Why do you carry that rabbit suit around? " asked Kyo.

Shigure didn't respond, he just looked at the sky.

" Ok, Naomi, Truth or Dare? " asked Yuki.

" DARE! " said Naomi.

" I dare you to turn into a cat, and go fight a dog. " said Yuki.

" Why would she want to do that? " asked Kyo.

" Cuz I can't think of anything else. " said Yuki.

" Ok, which dog? " asked Naomi.

" That dog. " said Yuki as he pointed to a large grey guard dog.

" Ok fine. " replied Naomi as she willingly turned into a cat.

" How'd you do that without hugging someone? " asked Tohru.

" It's this, my necklace has magical beads that allow me to turn into the cat willingly.Very useful when something happens." Naomi said as she looked at Shigure.

" Ok, enough talking, now go fight that dog. " said Yuki.

" And your making me fight this dog because? " asked Naomi.

" Because it ate my homework yesterday. " said Yuki.

" Fine, I'll even get you your homework while I'm at it. " Naomi said as she ran to the dog.

" Hey, Mutt-Face, gimme my friend's homework! " said Naomi.

" WOOF! " said the dog as it lunged at her.

Now, being a cat that Naomi was at the moment, she easily doged his attack. She jumped into the air and tackled him to the ground, but knocked her off after she clawed him in the back.

" Alright, follow me Stinkey-Breath! " said Naomi as she ran up a tree.

All the dog could do was just bark and bark. Then Naomi jumped out of the tree and pounced on his back, clawing into him.

" ROOOOOOUUUUFFF! " yelped the dog as it bucked and tried to get her off.

Naomi willingly jumped off and got Yuki's homework. She grabbed her clothes and climbed the tree and changed back to normal.

" There, your homework. " said Naomi as she jumped out of the tree.

All Yuki could do was gape at her. He was amazed that she tackled a guard dog and only came out with a few scratches.

" Ok, hmm, Tohru, Truth or Dare? " asked Naomi as she sat down.

" Truth. " said Tohru.

" Why do you live with the Sohma's if you don't have the curse? " asked Naomi.

" Well, I found out about it accidently, so I've been able to live with them as long as I don't tell anyone. " Tohru replied.

" Don't you have parents. " asked Naomi.

" Yes, but they're dead, I have a grandfather, but he let's me live with the Sohma's. " finished Tohru.

" Kyo, Truth or Dare? " asked Tohru.

" Dare. " said Kyo.

" I dare you to- call Kagura and invite her over! " said Tohru evily as the air around her turned black and thunder and lightning clashed around her.

" Who's Kagura? " asked Naomi. " And why does Kyo look like he's gonna die? " she asked.

" Kagura is the boar in the zodiac who likes Kyo and shows her affection by throwing stuff at him. " said Yuki with a small evil grin.

" Oh, well, it can't be that bad... " said Naomi.

" It is, she's crazy. " said Kyo.

" Well, are you going to do it? " asked Tohru.

" If you can keep her from killing me, then yes, I will. " said Kyo sadly. " I'm no chicken, unlike rat-boy. " he said. Yuki gave him a death-glare.

Kyo picked up Shigure's cell phone and called Kagura in a miserable tone. ( A/N: I don't know if he has one, so just roll with me here ok people? )

" Oh, Kyo, I' **_love_** to come over! " said Kagura, which she practically screamed into the phone, which was loud enough for everyone to hear.

_Approximently 42 seconds later..._

" Hello Kyo! " said Kagura as she gave him a bear hug.

" Choking me...guys..help.. " Kyo managed to spit out.

" Uhh, Kagura, have you met Naomi, the Cat in the Zodiac from three generations before us? " asked Tohru as she tried to help Kyo get out of her grasp.

" No, I haven't, she's the cat? Oh you are sooooo lucky to have the same sign as Kyo! " said Kagura as she dropped Kyo and went to meet Naomi.

" Hi, I'm Naomi, and I am the Cat from the past, and you must be Kagura. " Naomi said.

" Yea, I'm Kagura, and I'm the boar. " said Kagura happily as Kyo finally got up and walked next to Shigure.

" Hey Kagura, you wanna stay for dinner? " asked Tohru.

" Tooohhrruuu... " growled Kyo as Yuki slapped him on the back of the head.

" I'd love to! " said Kagura happily.

" Well, we should probably go home, it's getting late. " said Naomi as she packed up the picnic basket and blanket.

They all managed to fit into the car, just barley though. As they drove home, they noiticed a creepy man in his late fourty's hanging near their home. When they got home, Shigure locked all the doors and windows.

" That guy freaks me out. " said Tohru as she and Naomi finished cooking dinner and sat at the table. They ate pork, salad, oranges, rice, and had ice cream for dessert. Just then, another thunder storm hit, and this time, hit their power lines, causing the power to shut off.

CRASH

" What was that! " said Kagura worridley as she krept towards Kyo, but he moved away from her.

All of a sudden the creepy old guy from earlier, holding knives in both of his hands was seen right in their smashed window.

" Now, gimme your yen and valubles and no one loses an eye! " the old man laughed.

" You'll get our stuff over my dead body! " said Kyo as himself, Yuki, and Naomi stood up. Shigure was guarding Tohru and Kagura so they didn't get hurt.

" Naomi, go to Shigure! " demanded Kyo.

" No, this is my home too, I'm gonna help protect it! " said Naomi.

" Hahahaha, very cute, now gimme the goods or DIE! " the man replied crazily.

" Never! " said Yuki as he and Kyo charged at the man.

However, the man didn't throw three knives at Kyo or Yuki, he threw them at Naomi.

" NOOOOOOOOOOOO! " screamed Kyo.

But, because Naomi was atheletic and taught herself karate, she did a back-bend and the knives flew over her and hit the wall. ( A/N: MATRIX! )

" LEAVE OR DIE! " said Kyo and Yuki at the same time as they karate kicked the knives out of the thief's hands. But then the thief struck Yuki across the face, and then kicked Kyo in the face. Now Tohru was scared and so was Kagura, but only Tohru managed to shoved Shigure and Kagura away and tackle the thief. Naomi helped up Kyo and Yuki.

" Are you ok? " Naomi asked them worridley.

" I'll live. " said Yuki.

" Kyo, are you ok? " asked Naomi.

" I''l be fine. " said Kyo.

Naomi got up towards the man who was now just standing up, because he had knocked Tohru off of him.

" You come into my home, attack me and my family, destroy parts of our house in the process, and all you can think about is money! Your corpse will rot in the deepest part of hell! " screamed Naomi as she lunged at him, punching him in the face.

" Tohru are you ok? " asked yuki as he went to where Tohru was.

" I'm fine, howa'bout you? " Tohru replied.

" Fine, just a small bruise. " Yuki said with a smile.

Kyo got up and started attacking the man while Shigure finnally found the phone and called the police.

Suddenly, Kyo and Naomi began glowing a orangish-reddish color and turned into their true forms. They slashed and bit the man, just as the authorites arrived. Instead of still being their real forms, Kyo and Naomi turned back to normal and fell asleep, exausted...

Author's Note: Well, there's another chappy for you readers out there! Please Read and review!


	3. A dream, a sack of potatoes, and the Net

Disclamer: I do not own Fruits Basket, but one day I will...I will...

Kyo: Of course you will...

Toharu: -stares at me-

Yuki: No one owns me! I'm a free spirit!

Me: Let's get on with the story.

Readers: Yea, get on with it!

Crazy mob: Yea get on with it!

Me: Ok, here's Scroll 3! Oh, by the way, for those of you wonderful people reading this story, I don't care if I don't get thousands of reviews, One: I'm a motivated person, Two: I love writing this story, and some other third thing. But I do like reviews! Thank you!

Scroll 3

The Dream,

a Sack of Potatoes,

and the Internet

Naomi awoke in Kyo's bed right next to Kyo. One of his arms was wrapped protectively around her waist. His face was hiding in her long scarlet hair. Something she then herd kinda-of scared her, but sort-of didn't. Kyo appeared to be growling protectivly.

" I need to get up, but how will I without waking him? " Naomi whispered to herself. " _**Ahh, aren't we enjoying this lovley surprise? **You again? Damn, just leave me alone! **I can't do that, ya know. I'm you, I'm the part of you that makes you you. **Oh, well then sorry. Hey, how come I became a cat earlier and not now? **Hey don't worry about it, I'm you, remember? As for the cat thing, no idea. Maybe you're a cat sometimes and not a cat others. **Oh yea.. **Now about your situation... you're loving this aren't you? **Well, he is nice and warm, and strong, and I fit perfectly against him, and... Hey, wait a minute, you're trying to get me to admit I like him! Wait what did I just think! **Hahaha, I didn't even make you say it too! **Is there anywhere where you aren't? **Well, no... **Damn it! **I sense Kagura is coming, you'd better act asleep...**Oh yea, thanks.. Wait, I hope I'm not naked...Phew, I'm not, thank godness...Falling asleep..._ " Naomi thought to herself as Kagura burst through the door.

" Oh my darling Kyoooooooo- hey wait, who is she! Are you cheating on me! " asked Kagura angerly as she began throwing stuff at them.

Kyo shifted in his sleep, little did Naomi or Kagura know he was dreaming...

Kyo's Dream:

_" Naomi, are you ok! " asked Kyo as Kagura stood up._

_" Listen Kyo, you're from different worlds, she would have never liked you, and besides, I already like you... " Kagura said as she walked towards Kyo._

_" Kyo, before I die, I want you to know, I...I.. I love you... " said Naomi as she passed on._

_" NAAOOOOMMMMIIII! " screamed Kyo as he started crying. _

End Kyo's Dream

" NOOO! " screamed Kyo as he immeadetly woke up.

Naomi closed and locked the door and ran beside Kyo to see if he was ok.

" Naomi, please don't leave me! " Kyo said as he grabbed her and pulled her close.

" I'm not going anywhere, what are you talking about? " Naomi asked as she stroked his cheek.

" Umm, err, I, was umm,... " Kyo said as he blushed as red as cheeries.

" Nevermind...If you find an answer, let me know. " Naomi said as she nuzzled his nose and ran downstairs. Kagura had gone home, she just wanted to say goodbye to Kyo.

Kyo rubbed his cheek where she stroked it, he blushed a light pink.

" _**Yes! **What's yes? **She nuzzled us! **What's so special about that? **Stop kidding yourself, it's a sign she likes us! **I guess that's good... No, wait no it's not! **zYes it is! **Is Not! **Is too! **Is Not! **Listen, I'm you, I KNOW what you like and don't like. Just see where love takes you...** Ugghhh, I'm tired when did Kagura wake us up. **You said us... **WHO ASKED YOU ANYWAY? Anyway it's: 7:00! Damn no wonder I'm sooooo tired. I'm going back to sleep, it's the holiday season anyway... _" thought Kyo as he slept.

Downstairs

" Morning Tohru, Yuki. Where's Shigure? " asked Naomi as she started making herself pancakes.

" He went to work, he's and author, there is no holiday season for him. " said Yuki.

" Hmm, that sucks. " said Naomi.

" Sure does, Yuki you want breakfast? " Tohru asked.

" Sure, eggs, bacon, pancakes please. " said Yuki with a smile.

Tohru smiled back as she started cooking breakfast and Naomi helped.

" Hey, Yuki's here's your breakfast, and it's happy to see you! " said Tohru as she smiled cheerfuly. The rice was shaped like a head, two eggs were it's eyes, and a strip of bacon was it's mouth.

" I wonder where Kyo is? " said Tohru as she muched on some toast.

" Umm, I he's asleep, Kagura came up and said good bye to him by throwing a table at him.. " said Naomi as she ate her eggs.

" Oh, well then he'll probably sleep for four more hours, so I'm going to take a tour of your town, I'll be back in about an hour. " Naomi said as she left.

Naomi wandered through the town as she looked at the school.

" _Hmm, I wonder what that thing is..._ " Naomi thought to herself.

As she walked down the road, Naomi noiticed how many couples there were.

" _I wish that I had a boyfriend, like Kyo, wait NO STOP BAD BRAIN! _" she thought.

Back at the house

Yuki had finished breakfast and Tohru was cleaning up when the doorbell rang.

" Hi Tohru! " said Momiji.

" Hi Momiji, did you come alone? " asked Tohru as she let him in.

" Uhh, yea, we heard about there being another cat in the zodiac. " said Momiji.

" Umm, yea, who told you? " asked Tohru.

" Umm, well I was around when you had that picnic so, I kinda heard some stuff... " said Momiji.

" Hi Momiji. " said Yuki cheerfuly.

" Hi, where is the cat from the past? " asked Momiji.

" Umm, she's out looking at the present. " said Tohru.

" What's her name? Is she nice? How old is she? " asked Momiji.

" Naomi, yes, and I think 16. " said Tohru as she sat down.

With Naomi

" Hmm, such a nice day. " said Naomi to herself. The wind blew as her hair flew across her face. " Brr, I should get home now. It's freezing. " said Naomi as a small snowstorm came.

Naomi ran as fast as she could before the strong wind hit. One of the gusts blew her over. She got up from the freezing snow and ran home.

DING DONG!

" That's probably Naomi, I'll let her in. " said Tohru as she got up and answered the door.

" I'm home, and a snowstorm just hit. " said Naomi as she hung up her coat. " What time is it? " she asked.

" Umm, 10:00, you were gone longer than you said you would be. You were gone for three hours. " said Yuki.

" Hi I'm Momiji. Is your name Naomi? What is your favorite color? Are you the cat in the zodiac from the past? Do you want to be my friend? " asked Momiji.

" Umm, yes, red, yes, and sure. " answered Naomi as she sweat dropped.

" I should go make sure all the windows are closed. After that, I'm taking a bath. " said Naomi as she went upstairs.

Naomi ran into Tohru's room and closed a window. Then she ran to Yuki's room and all the windows were closed. Then she ran in Kyo's room. He was still asleep.

" _Aww, he's sooo cute when he sleeps. GOD DURNIT! BAD MIND BAD PICTURES OUT OF MY HEAD! Hmm, that's odd, my consience would usualy interrupt me. Cool, but he is cute... GRRRRRHGGGG! Just close the window and leave.. _" Naomi thought to herself.

She closed all the windows and was going to leave, but then she noticed that Kyo was having a restless sleep. She stroked his hair and sat down next to him. When she stroked his hair of face he started to purr. Naomi ran her fingers through his hair, which calmed him down quite a lot. She got up and silently walked out.

" Ok, I'm claiming the bathroom, and I'm putting up a sign. So that's where I am. " said Naomi as she grabbed two towels and a hair brush.

" Ok, I'm going shopping anyway. Goodbye! " said Tohru.

" And I go home, it was nice meeting you Naomi. Bye! " shouted Momiji as he left for his house.

Naomi sank into the warm water as she pondered her thoughts.

" _Hmm, Christmas is coming up and I haven't gotten anything for anyone. Maybe I'll go shopping later. I wonder what I'll get... _" thought Naomi to herself. She finished her bath and got out, dried off, and got dressed. Her shirt was pink with a collar and her skirt was pink with lace and ruffles on it. She put her hair up and left the bathroom.

Kyo just then woke up and noticed that Naomi was gone and he was tucked in. he smelled Naomi's light scent of Wildflowers that she got from being outside. He quickly got dressed and ran downstairs.

Naomi was finished with chores and was sitting happily reading a book by the fire and Shigure was having a writer's block.

" Wow, you're pink. " said Kyo as he sat on the couch.

" Hi, it's nice to see you to. " said Naomi as she closed her book called: **_Chicken Soup for the Teenager's Soul_**.

" I'm home! Happy week before Christmas! " said Tohru a she straggled in with 30 different bags. Yuki immedeatly ran over and helped her with the baggage. Toharu smile as did Yuki.

" Awwwww, look, it's the lovebirds... " mocked Kyo.

" Shut up, fur-ball! I wouldn't be talking, at least we're not cuddling! " retorted Yuki. Kyo just blushed and Naomi blushed as pink as her shirt and skirt. Shigure snickered and Naomi and Kyo grabbed pans and hit him upside the head. Shigure now had two anime head bump-thingys. Kyo got mad at Yuki and threw a bag of potatoes at him. ( A/N: Weird place for potatoes, Huh? Lol! ) Yuki slid to the side and the potatoes flew right past him and broke the door.

" The...door, broke..._again_... " studdered Shigure. " Yuki, Kyo get over here and fix it. " he said.

" Grrrggg, God damnit, stupid rat...God damn potatoes..." growled Kyo as he got the stuff for fixing the door.

" Stupid cat with**_ Anger Issues_**... " mumbled Yuki as he started fixing the door.

" Hey Tohru, I need some clothes, cuz I don't wanna wear the same three outfits all the time. I have money, and I'd like to go now if that's ok with you. " said Naomi.

" I'll go with you, I know of some really nice stores, maybe... " Tohru said as she mumbled the last part of it and grabbed her purse and jacket.

" Ok, we're going shopping, bye guys, we'll be back later! " shouted Naomi as she ran out the door with her purse.

Three Hours later

" We're baaaacckkk! " sang Naomi with al least 6 bags of clothes. " Who knew there were so many different kinds of clothes. Now Tohru, you mentioned something about going to this school thing? " she asked.

" Umm, yea, you see, we're not home all the time, bacause we have to go to school, and now it's Christmas season so we don't have to go. You should go to school, you'll meet more people there. " said Tohru with a smile.

" Oh, I guess that's cool. " said Naomi. " We should start making dinner. " she said as Tohru pulled out the dreaded food-leeks. (A/N: DUM DUM DUM! )

" Hiiisssssttttttt! " hissed Naomi as her hair stood on end. She then sneezed into the chair. " I'm allergic to leeks. " she said with a sneeze.

" I'm sorry, I know Kyo doesn't like them, but if you're allergic to them, we shouldn't have them. " said Tohru with a concerned look on her face.

" No, I'll _sneeze _be ok, you _sneeze_ go ahead, I'll live. ACHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! " sneezed Naomi. " I'm going upstairs, I don't want to- ACHOOOO! Nevermind." she said as she went upstairs. She sat on the bed and passed out because of her reaction.

" Sooo, you really think that Naomi's gonna agree to go to school? " Shigure asked as he broke the silence.

" I hope so, I wonder what people will think of her... " said Tohru.

" She's lucky, I hate school. " said Kyo with an angry look on his face.

" Notice he's angry when Naomi's not here... " smirked Yuki with an evil grin.

" SHUT UP DAMNIT! " yelled Kyo as one of his vein's popped.

" Ok, lover-boy... " Yuki sneered.

" SHUT UP DAMN RAT! " Kyo yelled.

" Huuhhh, only in this house... " said Shigure as he ate his meal.

After Dinner

Naomi awoke to find a sleeping Kyo, only wearing pants, totally shirtless and her face lying right in top of his chest. She smiled as she started purring.

" _What the... is she, is she purring! WTF! **She must find us comfy, wouldn't you agree? **Umm, I don't know... **Of course you do, let's be honest with ourselves... **Ugghhh, I guess this is nice...**Good! **You sound like a teacher..._ " Kyo thought to himself as Naomi had her own thoughts.

" _I wonder why he's shirtless, it's the middle of winter! **Who cares, feel those muscles? He's sooooooo sexy right now! **Well, he is strong and I feel his muscles...** Your damn right! **I'm going to stop think to you now.. _" Naomi thought to her self as she felt the rise and fall of his chest. Naomi found it relaxing and let out a long moan.

" _Damn, that turns me on! Wait, I can't think like that! DAMN SHIGURE'S RUBBING OFF ON ME! _" Kyo thought to himself.

FLASH!

" Gah, what the hell? " Kyo yelled as Yuki and Shigure stood in the doorway.

" Say hello to the internet! " said Yuki as he showed the picture of Kyo and Naomi.

" Wha? What happened? OH MY GOD, YUKI GET OUT OF HERE! " Naomi screamed as she threw a lamp at Yuki and Shigure.

Yuki and Shigure ran out the room and Naomi and Kyo just stared at each other.

Kyo could only look at her as his face was inches away from Naomi's. She could feel his hot breath on her neck. He closed his eyes and she closed hers. The kiss was passonite and full of love. His arms held her and hers were resting on his neck.

Author's Note: Yeaaa! Three chapters! WHOO-HOOO! All of you reviewers, you kick serous ass!

Your writer and friend,

AnimeChik22570


	4. A Rodent in Love, and Singing Felines!

Disclamer: Ok, I now I don't own them, but soon, I will, why can't Natsuki Takaya share?

Ok, I know there are some questions that I will answer.

_Ixilight: My answer to your first review is, Kyo didn't know that she was actually from three generations before him, just that he knew that she was before him. About Naomi being in the future, she had already been transported to the future from the past when they saw her in the tree. She came to the future to forget her past. Your second review's answer is: The dog didn't nessisarilly eat it, he just took it from Yuki and Yuki assumed that he ate it... Thank you for your feedback! Oh by the way, sorry about the spelling error!_

_Tuki the Monopoly Giant: My answer is, I think Tohru shouldn't seem soooo help-less, but if you insist, I will make her a little more girly... Thank you! I like dimes, shiny shiny dimes..._

_yoshiru: I'm sorry about the spelling, I will write it the right way, and yes, in this chapter, there will be a moment for Yuki and Tohru._

_togetheritsumo: I apologize, I will spell it right. Thanks for reading!_

_CaptainLidya: Umm, I guess so...Thanks!_

_Thank you for reviewing, you guys kick ass! Anyway, here's the chapter!_

Scroll 4:

A Rodent in Love

and

Singing Felines

Naomi allowed herself just a few minutes of heaven, but as she knew, nothing is forever. She broke away as she stared at Kyo and he stared back.

" Umm, I err, I gotta go... " said Naomi as she grabbed her new robe, turned into a cat, and ran out the window onto the roof and locked the window behind her using her claws. She was blushing redder than, well, anything!

" I got kissed by Kyo! WHOOO! Nothing can bring me down! " Naomi said to herself.

Kyo, had fallen onto the bed smiling the biggest grin in the world. He knew he needed her, he needed her bad.

" _I got kissed by Naomi, NOTHING, not even that damn rat can bring me down! **I told you so... **Ok, ok, I admit it, I need her to live, but how do I get her, how do I know the kiss ment something to her? **Well, is the Prom coming up after the holidays? **Yes, I think so, oh yea, the winter dance! I could ask her to it! **Ding Ding Ding! Cogratulations, you've just answered the million dollar question! That will see if it ment something to her. **_" Kyo thought to himself.

Downstairs

" Good morning Tohru! " said Yuki very cheerfuly.

" Good morning, why are you happier than usual? " asked Tohru as she put down the sparkly clean dishes.

" Look at what I got! " said Yuki with an evil grin as he showed Tohru the photo.  
Tohru burst into fits of laughter and finally calmed down after 15 minutes of laughing.

" You're not _really_ going to put that on the Internet, are you? I mean, they're kind of cute. " asked Tohru as she giggled.

" Nah, I just did it to scare them. Kyo will try to kill me, but I don't care, this is just too funny! " said Yuki as he burst into another fit of laughs. Tohru burst into laughter and fell on top of Yuki.

" Umm, hi? " said Tohru as she blushed a light pink.

Yuki blushed a reddish-pink color and...

Poof!

" Nice. " said Yuki as he pulled at his rat whiskers.

" Sorry, that's just soooo funny! " said Tohru as she giggled.

Tohru ran into the other room and grabbed Yuki's clothes.

Poof!

" Wow, that was quick. " said Yuki as he sat down beside Tohru and wrapped his arm around her back. Tohru blushed a pink color again and rested her head on his shoulder. Yuki was at first suprised by this, but then rested his head on hers and they both fell asleep. But, Yuki didn't transform, he stayed normal.

Naomi finally came downstairs and sat in the kitchen listening to the radio, singing along.

" Oh the weather outside is frightful, but the fire is so delightful, and since we've no place to go, Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow! It doesn't show signs of stopping, and I've bought some corn for popping. The lights are turned way down low, Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow! When we finally kiss good-night, how I'll hate going out in the storm! But if you'll really hold me tight, all the way home I'll be warm. The fire is slowly dying, and, my dear, we're still goodbying. But as long as you love me so, Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow! " Naomi sang to herself, but loud enough for others to hear.

" You've got a nice voice. Why don't you sing more often? " asked Kyo.

" Umm, just shy I guess. " Naomi replied as she blushed a light pink.

" Aww, look at the lovebirds... " said Kyo as he moitioned for Naomi to come over to where he was. Yuki's arm was around Tohru's waist and his head was resting on her's.

" Aww, there soooo cute. " said Naomi. " Kyo, don't wake them up. " she said.

" Aww, man, that would have been fun... " said Kyo sadly. Naomi smiled at him and lightly punched his arm.

" Ow, that hurt.. " mocked Kyo.

" Do you want me to kiss it and make it better? " Naomi asked semi-sarcastically.

" If that's an offer... " said Kyo as Naomi gave him a not-in-a-million-years look.

" Hey, if you need me I'll be outside. " said Naomi as

she went outside and climbed a tree.

Outside

" Hmm, such a nice day. It's so peaceful and quiet. " said Naomi as a small calico kitten jumped into her lap. She stroked it's fur and it purred.

" I'll call you Patches, Patches, I love this century, but I miss my friends at home, I even miss that damn rat, what should I do? " Naomi asked the calico.

" Meow, meow-meow. " the cat meowed. " Meow, meow meow-meow? " it finished.

" Yes I have met someone I truly care for in this century, he is the most wonder person I've ever met. He understands me like no one else does. " Naomi replied.

" Meow-meow, meow meow meow! Meow meow, meow... " meowed Patches.

" I know, I just wonder how my friends and family are doing, I just hope that they're happy. I came here for happiness and to forget my past, and I've found happiness! Your right, I should be thankful to be surrounded by people who care about me! " Naomi exclaimed. Patches hopped off her lap and onto a branch as high as her arms.

" Meow! Meow meow, meow meow meow... " the kitten said.

" Yea! I love Kyo! I admit it! I'll scream it from the rooftops if I have to! I LOVE KYO SOHMA! " Naomi shouted as she hopped out of the tree and Patches onto her arm. Naomi walked to home with happy thoughts as the afternoon sun beamed down on her scarlet hair.

With Yuki and Tohru

" _Sooo warm, I wonder who this is... YUKI! Oh yea... **Hello Tohru, guess who I am... **Someone in my head...**Your consience.. and, we finnaly got Yuki! **How? How'd we get him? **Look beside you, that's not just anyone, it's Yuki! **And this is special because?** Maybe he likes us! That's great! Maybe he'll ask us to the winter dance. **Maybe, that would be nice, and fun, and maybe we'd... **KISS! **Ummm, I, err, don't think he'd want to kiss me...** Do you want him to? **That's none of your buisiness, you consience thing...** Yes we do want him to! **Is there anywhere where you aren't? You are unbelieveable...** Nope:) **Leave me alone... " _Tohru thought to herself.

" _Warm person, soft skin... Tohru? Oh right... Hmm, how do I leave without waking her? **Leave, why would we want to do that? **Cuz I need to check on my secret base. **Oh, well grab a pillow and put her on that... **Thanks consience! _" Yuki thought as he put a pillow where he used to be. He gently kissed her hair and left for his secret base.

Author's Note: Yeeeeeeesssss! Four Chapters! Four freaking chapters! Sorry if this one is short! All reviewers you rule! And, if you haven't reviewed, just push that little blue or purple button...


	5. Something Important and Teen Love

Disclamer: I don't own Fruits Basket, but, in my dreams I do... The song I will use isn't mine either it belongs to the group called Seether. Hey, that's a rhyme! COOL!

Thank you sooo much for reviewing you guys! On with the story!

Scroll 5

Something Important

and

Teen Love

Yuki arrived at his garden to find it smothered with snow and frozen.

" Well, at least Christmas will be here soon. About three months after New Years the daffodils will start growing, then my garden will start again. " Yuki said cheerfuly.

With Tohru at the House

Tohru awoke to no Yuki but instead a pillow where he used to be. She smiled to herself as she got up and listened to the radio.

Yuki finally got back to the house Tohru was listening to the radio fixing dinner and humming merrily.

" Christmas is in a few days! " Tohru sang happily.

" I think it's in three. " said Naomi as she finnaly showed herself after being gone for a while. Patches ran upstairs and hopped on Kyo's bed and slept.

" What was that? " said Kyo as he avoided running into Patches as he came downstairs.

" That's Patches, she's my pet cat, I hope... Tohru can I keep her? PLEASE! " Naomi asked like a seven-year old asking for a cookie.

" Ok, just take care of her, and you can keep her. " Tohru said with a smile.

" YYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYY! " Naomi said happily.

" Meow! " Patches meowed loud enough from upstairs for everyone to hear.

" Well, we should start making dinner. We're having breakfast for dinner! " Naomi sang happily.

" _God, she's beautiful, her personality is just as beautiful as she is. _" Kyo thought to himself as he looked at her amazing apperence. Her beauty wasn't the only reason he loved her, it was also her amazing ability to forgive and show kindness like no one else.

Tohru and Naomi had become good friends since she had arrived, Yuki liked her better than Kyo, Shigure liked her very much, she was like his second ' flower ', and Kyo, well let's just say she was his very close friend.

" I'm done with work for the day, I'm taking a hot bath, I'm exuasted. " said Shigure as he came out of his office.

" Dinner will be ready in about 45 minutes! " said Naomi.

45 Minutes Later

" Dinner is ready! " Tohru said as she and Naomi finished setting the table.

Yuki sat next to Tohru as Kyo sat next to Naomi. Shigure sat in the middle of everyone as they ate dinner.

" So, what's school like? " asked Naomi as she munched on a piece of bacon.

" Well, there are lot's of nice people there, but there are also people who are mean. Our president is a very mean person sometimes... " said Tohru.

" Yea, our president will probably make you change your hair color or something stupid like that. " said Kyo.

" I change my hair for no one... " said Naomi as her eyes turned black and then back to normal.

" Right, anyway, you'll be learning math, science, writing, and stuff like that. " said Shigure.

" Do they have a music group or a singing group? ' asked Naomi with hope gleaming in her eyes.

" Yea, I think so.. " said Tohru.

" Good, cuz I love singing, hey, can I go shopping later for something I forgot to get earlier? " said/asked Naomi.

" Sure, just be home before 8:00, there's supposed to be a snowstorm. " said Shigure in a parenting way.

" Ok, well, I'm finished, I should get there before the store closes. " said Naomi as she put away her dishes, washed them, grabbed her jacket and purse and left for the store.

" I wonder what she's getting, must be important... " said Tohru as she cleaned her dishes.

With Naomi

Naomi ran eagerly into the insterment store and walked up to the clerk.

" Excuse me sir, but do you hace any acustic guitars for sale? " Naomi asked politley.

A young man turned around with blonde hair with a happy smile on his face.

" Yes we do, madam, we have these. " the clerk said kindly as he gestured towards some acusic guitars. One of the was a small one made out of polished oak. It's front was a dark brown, had bronze strings, and was painted brown on it's sides. The second one was about Naomi's size, made out of polished red oak. It's front was shiny polished tan oak with red oak sides and bronze strings. The third was Naomi's size and was also made out of polished white oak. It's front was a light white and it's sides where a slightly darker white.

" I'll take the red oak, a case, some extra strings, a pack of picks, please. " said Naomi as the clerk prepared everything for her.

" Here you are, would you like a beginner's book? " the man asked nicely.

" No thank you, I've played these before. " Naomi said politly as she payed and left.

When she finnaly got home, Naomi went upstairs and started playing her new shiny oak guitar.

" I wanted you to know, I love the way you laugh, I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away. " Naomi sang as she closed her eyes and played along with it. " I keep your photograph, I know it serves me well, I wanna hold you high and steal your pain...'cause I'm broken, when I'm open, and I don't like, I am strong enough. 'Cause I'm broken, when I'm lonesome, and I don't feel right, when you gone away. " she sang as Patches started purring. " The worst is over now, and we can breathe again. I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away. There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight. I wanna hold you high and steal your pain. " Naomi continued as Kyo walked upstairs and started listening. " 'Cause I'm broken, when open, and I don't feel like, I am strong enough. 'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome, and I don't feel right, when your gone away. 'Cause I'm broken when I'm open, and I don't feel like I am strong enough. 'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome,

and I don't feel light when you're gone away. " Naomi sang as she played the final notes and her eyes remained closed for a few moments.

" I didn't know you played. " said Kyo as Naomi practically jumped through the roof.

" Don't scare me like that! " Naomi exclaimed.

" I didn't know you played... " said Kyo as he sat next to her. Patches hopped into his lap and began purring.

" In the past, when I when to a city, and old woman gave me her guitar. She said it belonged to her when she was my age. It is in the past right now, in a glass case with all of my other guitars tools. " Naomi said as she looked at the window, remembering how wonderful her life was in the past.

" What was it like in the past? Did you live with the other members of the zodiac? " asked Kyo as he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. She at first tensed at this but then relaxed.

" Well, it was nice, until someone who truly cared for me, died. " said Naomi as a lobe tear rolled down her cheek. Kyo wiped it away with his hand as Naomi smile and continued. " Then I came here, and found you guys. And yes, I did live with the zodiac, there was me, the rat, the dog, and the rabbit. It was pretty quite until Akako, the rat, and I would fight. " she finished as she looked at the clock. " Holy crud! It's already 11:00! Tomorrow two days before Christmas! I need to grab some more gifts! I should go to bed! " said Naomi as she went in the closet and changed into her pajama's. She wore a baggy tye-dye shirt that was mostly scarlet, with yellow, blue, and green arranged in lines going in a V shape arcoss the back and front of her shirt. Her pants were also baggy and were a dark red with little hearts on them.

Kyo left the room and changed into a baggy black long-sleeve shirt and black baggy pants. They hopped into bed and snuggled next to each other. Naomi's head rested on Kyo's chest. His arms were wrapped around her waist. They both drifted into a peaceful dream-filled sleep.

With Tohru and Yuki

Tohru's Head rested on Yuki's chest as she slumbered peacefully.

" _This is nice, I'd like to do this more often. **I hope she finds us comfortable, she's going to be here for a while. **Yea, I hope so... _" Yuki thought as he fell asleep into a dream filled slumber. Shigure poked his head in and smiled quietly.

" Ahh, teen love. " Shigure said quietly as he went to bed.

Author's Note: Yaaaayyyy! Five Freaking chapters! Ok, I still need to do Christmas, New Years, Prom, and other stuff. It will be on a night of importance to the two cats. All you reviews, you kick ass!


	6. NOTE!

Author's Note: Ok, I went back and changed Tohru's name spelling as you might notice and I also added a few things. The story will be updated soon I hope. I've updated 4 times in the last week and a half. That's a lot if you think about it.

Your Writer and Friend

Animechik22570


	7. I'll take it, and The Axe in the Tree

Disclamer: If I owned them, would I be writing this? Probably yes, it would be a new season... I also don't own Mad Tv, dang, I don't own crap... Oh, by the way, last scroll when Naomi said that she was going shopping the next day for presents for everyone, she was lying because she had already gone shopping but she wanted to run out and get one last thing. ( It's not a present... )

I luv Kyo! -huggles-

Oh, I'm sorry about the long wait for an update, this chappy is reeaaallllyyyy long. Thanks for listening!

Im going to answer some reviews too, so here goes.

_yoshiru: I'm afraid I don't know what you mean, if you can, please E-mail me with your answer. Thanks or reading!_

_Tuki the Monopoly Giant: -sweatdrops- I know, and I'm sorry, thanks for putting me on your favs list!_

_crazylovestory89: Ah, a new reader, thanks for pointing that out, thanks for reading!_

Thanks you guys/girls sooo much! I really mean it! -hands out thank you cookies-

On with the story!

Scroll 6

I'll take it,

and

The Axe in the Tree

Naomi awoke to Kyo snuggling up against her, his head buried in her scarlet hair. She quietly got up and gave him a pillow instead. She went downstairs and made herself breakfast. She hummed a happy tune as Patches came downstairs followed by Yuki.

" Good Morning Yuki, would you like some breakfast? " asked Naomi.

" Sure, Naomi may I ask you something important? " asked Yuki.

" Of course, what is it? " Naomi replied.

" I want to know something to get for Tohru for Christmas, but I'm not sure what to get her, what should I get her? " Yuki asked as Naomi handed him pancakes.

" Hmm, well, what I would do is go to the mall, and look in different stores until you find something she likes. " Naomi said.

" Hmm, that's a good idea, I might just do that. Can you cover for me while I'm gone? " asked Yuki.

" Sure, I'll tell them you went for a walk or something, now go before last minute Christmas shoppers get there. " Naomi said as Yuki left.

" _Lucky for me, I hide my presents in my bags of clothes, Muahahaha... _" Naomi thought to herself.

" Meow? " meowed the calico.

" Yes Patches, I got you a present too. " said Naomi cheerfuly.

Naomi started humming as Patches ran around in circles chasing her tail. Patches then fell over with swirly eyes ( like Kenshin's ).

" Patches, why don't you go upstairs and get Kyo? " asked Naomi as Patches meowed and went upstairs.

Patches ran upstairs and pounced on Kyo.

" Ow, stupid cat, what was that for? " yelled Kyo as he came downstairs.

Naomi giggled to herself as Kyo came and sat down in the kitchen.

" _He's cute when he's angry... _" Naomi thought to herself.

" Where's that damn rat? " asked Kyo.

" Umm, he went for a walk. " said Naomi as she say down in the living room and turned on the TV. Kyo came in and sat next to her, putting an arm around her shoulder.

They started watching a show called Mad Tv, a sketch comedy.

" Anyway, we're the only resteraunt in town that allows smoking, before eating, after eating, and _while _eating. " said a lady on TV. ( A/N: That's an actual Mad Tv quote! ) Naomi giggled as Kyo started at her.

" _She's so happy, I love to see her laugh. _" Kyo thought to himself as he smiled.

With Yuki

Yuki had looked at at least fourty different shops until he finally found something Tohru'd like. He knew, even if you gave a peanut she'd be happy. She was special to him, and he wanted to show her that. He walked into a store called " Memories Past ".

" Hello sir, how may I help you? " asked the old woman who apparently owned the store.

Yuki looked and he finnaly found what he'd been hoping for.

" How much is that gold locket? " Yuki asked.

" It's 100 yen. " said the woman. ( A/n: I don't know if that's expensive or cheap, I'm sorry, just roll with the writing... )

" Ok, I'll take it. " said Yuki as he payed and left. " I have the perfect photo for this. " he said happily as he came home.

Tohru finnaly got up at 11:00. Yuki had shut off her alarm so she could sleep in.

" Oh my gosh, I've overslept! " said Tohru as she dressed in a hurry and leapt down the stairs.

" I'm so sorry...I..overslept? " said Tohru as she saw the cleaned dishes, the Tv on and Naomi and Kyo watching it together.

" Oh hi Tohru, I made breakfast and did the dishes if you don't mind, there's some breakfast I saved for you in the fridge. " said Naomi with a smile as she got up from Kyo's grasp.

" Yo. " said Yuki as he walked inside and sat on the other couch.

" Tomorrow's Christmas Eve! YAY! " shouted Naomi as Shigure ran into the room.

" Hide me! My editor's trying to find me! " said Shigure as he dove under the couch.

" Shigure where are you? " said the editor as he frantically ran around the house looking for him.

" Get...out...now... " Kyo growled as Shigure's editor practically fainted and ran out of the house.

" Thank you Kyo! " said Shigure as he hugged Kyo.

" Don't touch me... " Kyo said kind of like a warning way.

" Well, I need to go grab somthing for us, so I'll be gone for about an hour or and hour and a half. " said Naomi as she ran out to the woods.

" I wonder why she went to the woods. " Tohru said as she looked at where she was going.

Naomi started running until she finnaly found where she was going. A large group of Douglas Fir Trees standing in three rows of three. " Ah, my old Christmas Tree location. And it doen't seem like anyone's found it yet. Just as it is in the past. " Naomi said to herself with a smile. She walked up to a very high tree and started climbing it. When she got up there, a small handaxe covered in a blanket sat perched on the highest branch for the tree so no one could get it or hurt themselves. She dropped the axe and let it fall to the ground and then followed it to the ground. She hit the ground and picked up the axe and walked around the fir trees, looking for a good tree to cut down and take home. Then, she spotted a fair sized Douglas Fir that would fit in the living room. She used the axe and sliced it down. Naomi then climbed the tree and put the axe back on the highest branch. Then, Naomi grabbed the tree and started pulling it towards home.

" Oh my gosh, what is that? " asked Tohru as she ran over to where Naomi was.

" It's our Christmas Tree! I got it from my secret stash. " said Naomi with a smile as she set it up against the house. " Can we put it in the living room? " she asked.

" Sure, I'll go get the decorations out of the attic. " said Tohru as she ran into the attic and grabbed the orniments.

" Wow, where'd you get that? " asked Yuki as he cme outside as Tohru zoomed past him.

" It's our Christmas Tree! We didn't have one, so I got one. You can't have Christmas without a Christmas Tree! " Naomi said with a smile as Kyo and Shigure came outside hearing all the commotion.

" Cool, we have a Christmas Tree, Kyo and Yuki will help me bring it inside. " said Shigure as he walked over to the Fir.

" We are? " asked Kyo.

" Yes, we are. " said Yuki as he shot Kyo a look that meant your-gonna-help-weither-you-want-to-or-not.

" Fine. " said Kyo as he helped get the tree inside.

" Let's decorate! " said Tohru as she showed Naomi the many boxes of ormniments.

Four Hours later

" Finished! " Naomi said as she and Tohru stepped back to admire their work.

" Ok, we're coming. " said Shigure as he, Yuki, and Kyo came downstairs and stared in awe at the tree. Lights were stringed down it like a spring. Ornaments hung on veery branch and a shining star was at the top of the tree. Patches was sleeping below it to make it look more Christmas-y.

" Wow. " said Kyo.

Ding-Dong!

" I wonder who that could be? said Shigure as he answered the door.

" Shigure, it's good to see you! " said Ayame, the snake in the zodiac.

" Ayame, it's good to see you as well! " said Shigure as he let Ayame inside.

" Yuki, I'm so happy to see you! " said Ayame as he hugged Yuki.

" Hi. " said Yuki as he inched away from Ayame.

" Hello Tohru, how are you? " asked Ayame.

" Good Ayame! It's good to see you! Merry almost Christmas! " said Tohru.

" Hello Kyonkichi. " said Ayame.

" Don't call me that... " said Kyo as he shot Ayame a death glare and Naomi giggled her head off.

" Kyonkichi? " Naomi said as she giggled.

" Yes, that's his real name. Now who are you? " Ayame asked as everyone sat down.

" I'm Naomi, the Cat in the zodiac three generations before everyone here. I came to the future to foget about my past. " said Naomi.

" Ah, I see, from the past, eh? Very interesting... Do you live with the Sohma's now? " Ayame asked.

" No, she's just visiting for Christmas and then we're kicking her out to live on the street... " said Kyo sarcastically.

" Ok, well, I could only drop by to say hi, so I'd better be off. See you later! " said Ayame as he left.

" Well, what time is it? " asked Naomi as she sat plopped on the couch.

" Hmm, it's 9:00, you wanna order pizza? " asked Shigure.

" Sure, I'll take cheese. " said Yuki.

" Me too! " said Tohru. " I'll pay. " she said.

" No, I'll pay. Naomi, what kind of pizza do you want? " asked Shigure.

" What's pizza? " Naomi asked as everyone fell over anime-style.

" Good, it's good and that's all you need to know. " said Kyo.

" I'll call for delivery. " said Shigure as he called The Pizza Place.

45 minutes later

" Mmmm, pizza, is good. " said Naomi as she finished munching on a piece of cheese pizza. " Well, now it's almost 10:00, and I'm going outside, if anyone need me, I'll be in a tree. " said Naomi as she cleaned her dishes and ran outside with Patches close behind.

Naomi climbed the old tree that she had earlier and poundered her thoughts.

" _Hmm, Christmas is in two days not counting today, and I've gotten all of the presents for evereyone. Yay! Everyone has been so kind to me, escpecially Kyo. Mmm, yea, Kyo.. Stop BAD BRAIN! Well, if I got Tohru a friendship braclet, Shigure a 101 excuses book to annoy his editor with, hehe, annoy his editor, anyway, I got Yuki that rare flower, don't remember what's it's called though, following Yuki to his ' secret base ' was a good idea, and I got Kyo a surprise! Yay! I'm sooo happy! Oh, look at the time, it's 11:00. Dang, time flies. _" Naomi thought to herself. " C'mon Patches, let's go to bed. " she said with a smile as she walked inside.

" I'm going to bed, night everyone. " said Naomi as she plopped into bed next to Kyo and fell asleep. They both had a dream filled slumber.

Author's Note: Yay, lots of reviews! WHOO-OOOO! Christmas will be in the next chappy, so don't worry your little reviewing heads off. I was originally going ot put Christmas in this chappy, but that would've made you wait a few more days, so there you have it! What is Naomi's special gift for Kyo? What did Tohru get for Yuki? That and much much more next time in: **_The Cat from the Past_**!


	8. Sadly, it's a note

Yo guys it's AnimeChik22570 here and I was wondering if you could tell me if I should put my friend in the story. She'd be Naomi's sister and the dog in the zodiac, but she'd be 1/4 wolf, 1/4 dog, 1/2 human with doggy ears and a tail! Please tell me what you think!

Your Friend and Writer,

AnimeChik22570


	9. Saving the Pork, Kaori, and Merry Xmas!

Disclamer: I do not own Fruits Basket unfortunitly or SouthPark or CSI...-cries-

Kyo: Aww, c'mere...

Me: OK!

Lol so here is the seventh scroll, thanks all you reviewers! YOU ROCK MY SOCKS! By the way, I'm thinking about making a sequal!

Scroll 7

Saving the Bacon,

Dreams,

Kaori,

and

Merry Christmas!

Kyo awoke to Naomi still sleeping next to him, her face buired in his chest. He sighed deeply as he tried to leave, but she'd only scoot closer to him. She sighed into his shirt, murmering somthing that he just barely made out.

" Please, don't hurt me Akito, please I promise I'll leave the Sohma's alone. " Naomi whispered.

" Shh, it's ok, I won't let Akito hurt you. " Kyo whispered in her ear, which calmed her down alot. He then got up and went on the roof.

With Yuki and Tohru

Yuki smiled at the girl sleeping in his bed.

" She's so cute when she sleeps, I should go downstairs. " Yuki whispered to himself. Yuki went downstairs and watched TV with Shigure because he was already up. They watched a show called SouthPark.

Yuki went over and put is gifts under the Christmas Tree and then sat back down.

With Kyo

" _I hope Naomi likes my gift, she said she does Martial Arts so it should be ok... _" Kyo thought to himself.

" Meow! " meowed a familier calico.

" Hey fur-ball, how are ya? " Kyo asked as the kitten jumped into his lap.

" Meow, meow... " Patches meowed.

" That's right, I should go call him, c'mon let's go fur-ball. " said Kyo as he hopped down followed by Patches landing next to him as he walked inside. He picked up the phone and dialed a number.

" Hello? " a voice on the other reciever asked.

" Yes, it's Kyo, are we still coming tomorrow? " Kyo asked in a hush hush voice.

" Yes, Naomi won't know what hit her... " the voice said as Naomi walked into the room.

" I gotta go. " Kyo said as he hung up the phone.

" Hey Kyo, who was that? " Naomi asked as she sat down at the table and Kyo sat next to her.

" Oh, it was Kagura saying Merry Christmas... " Kyo said with a frown.

" Oh, ok, well, I'm going to cook breakfast, so do whatever. " Naomi said as she cooked breakfast.

" Well, I should start cooking, Tohru need a break. " Naomi said as she flipped eggs ino the air and back into the pan. " Christmas is tomorrow! YAY! And I got presents for everyone, even Patches! " she sang happily as Kyo sat down.

" Nice, I got you a surprise. " said Kyo as he gave Naomi a smirk.

" Ooooohhhh, I LOVE surprises! Gimme a hint! " Naomi said as she sat down and let breakfast cook.

" Only if you give me a hint about your gift for me! " Kyo said.

" Ok, it's something I can help you with. Now gimme your hint! " Naomi said as she gave Kyo a questioning look.

" It's something that I can help you with! " Kyo replied.

" But that's what I told you! You can't tell me the same thing! " Naomi pouted.

" Yes I can, and breakfast is burning... " said Kyo as he snickered to himself.

" Oh my gosh! " Naomi said as she saved the bacon at the last minute.

" Is something burning? " asked a sleepy Tohru.

" Something was, but it's ok, I fixed it! " said Naomi as she put her hands behind her head.

" Ok, well, breakfast is served! " Naomi yelled as Yuki and Shigure came in to the kitchen.

Everyone ate in silence until Naomi couldnt stand it any longer.

" So, anyway, tomorrow is Christmas! Woot! " Naomi said happily.

" Woopie.. " said Kyo.

" Then it's New Years! " Tohru said happily.

" Oh boy, everyone but me and Kyo get to go to the party, woopdie-doo. " Naomi said glumly for the first time she had been there. " **_But wait, that's a good thing, you get to be alone with him! _**" Naomi's conscience thought.

" Well, it's 10:00, I'm going to cean the dishes then go outside. " Naomi said. She gathered up everyone's dishes and cleaned them and put them into the sink. She went outside and Patches followed.

" Does that cat follow her everwhere? " Shigure asked randomly.

With Naomi outside on the roof

" _Hmm, I miss Kaori, I wonder how she is? **Hmm, yes I agree, I hope she's okay. **I wish that I could see her, and make her stay in this time. **Ah yes, but we must not dawdle on things that can never be... **Your right, but she and I were sisters, you don't forget your sister! **I know, maybe you'll see her someday...** _" Naomi thought to herself.

" Hey are you feeling ok? " aske Kyo.

" Umm, yea, I just miss my sister from the past... " Naomi said as Kyo sat down next to her.

" Hmm, well ya know, I bet she misses you as much as you miss her. You can't forget your sister. " said Kyo as he put an arm around her shoulder. They watched the sky together talking about what life was like in Naomi's time. They stopped talking around 12:00, when their stoumach ( Sp? ) started growling. Hand in hand, they walked down the ladder and inside.

" Well, I'll fix us lunch, so just wait. " said Naomi as she started cooking.

" Fish please. " Kyo said.

" Sure. " said Naomi happily.

" Meow! " meowed the kitten as it hopped off the couch in the living room and came in the kichen.

" Fine, you can have some too. " saod Naomi as she flipped the fish.

" Hey the weather says it's going to snow! " shouted Tohru.

" Hurray! It hasn't snowed since I was 10, ahh that brings back so many memories... " said Naomi as she continued to blabber on about her past.

" _She's so amazing, I wish that she knew about how much I cared for her... wait what am I thinking, she's been here a couple of weeks and already I like her? That's impossible... _" Kyo thought.

" Fish is finished! " said Naomi as she plopped down with lunch.

" M'kay. " said Kyo as he munched on a fish.

" Well, if it's 1:00, I was thinking about having steak for dinner. " said Tohru as she walked into the room.

" Steak! I love steak, I hardly got it in my time! " Naomi said happily.

" Okay, well I'll go to the store for a Christmas turkey and other stuff for tomorrow. " siad Tohru.

" And I'm going with her because I'm not letting her go alone! " said Yuki as he appeared from the den.

" Oh, okay well I guess we're off! " said Tohru as she and Yuki left.

" Lovebirds! " Shigure yelled so that Yuki and Tohru heard him. Tohru blushed and Yuki shouted, " Shut up you perverted dog! ".

" Hmm, well, Kyo and I are going on the roof, so Shigure can continue writing or whatever you do. " said Naomi as she pulled Kyo onto the roof.

" Aww, this poor old pup's got no one to love... " Shigure whispered to himself as he continued writing.

" Hey, let go, why'd u pull me up here anyway? " Kyo asked as he sat down and Naomi sat next to him.

" A few nights ago I had a dream, and I need to tell you about it. " Naomi said as she brushed her bangs out of her eyes.

" What was it about? " Kyo asked.

" A man who looked like the God who made the banquet said something about ' The Night of the Curse ', and also said something about both of us turning into cats for the whole night because now the cats are in the same century. " Naomi said.

" Oh. When is the night? " Kyo said/asked.

" He didn't say. He just said it would be soon. " Naomi said.

" Yea, but it is soon so watch out were you go or waht you do. " Naomi said as she stood up.

" That's all? " Kyo asked. ( A/n: He asks a lot of questions doesn't he? )

" Yea, you can go if you want. " Naomi said as she headed for the ladder.

" Nah, I'll stay up here. You can go downstairs if you'd like. " Kyo said.

" M'kay. " Naomi said as she hopped off the roof and landed perfectly. A lady walked by and said, " What a strange girl. ".

Naomi walked inside to find Shigure reading the paper. It was 1:30, which meant Tohru would be gone for about 30 for minutes.

" Finished already, that was quick. " said Shigure with a perverted grin on his face.

THWAP!

" Ow, that hurt. " Shigure moaned.

" Then don't talk like a hentei! " Naomi said as she pulled her fist away from Shigure.

" Anyway, I'll be doing the laundry if anyone needs me. " Naomi said.

With Tohru and Yuki

" Yay, we're finnaly finished. " said Tohru as she grabbed some grocery bags.

" Yea, I thought we'd never get out of there. " Yuki said as he grabbed the rest of the bags.

" Well, it is Christmas, and it is tomorrow. I still can't believe that we got the last turkey! " Tohru said cheerfully. " We'd better get going, steak takes a little while to make and I need to do laundry. " she said.

Tohru and Yuki ran home quickly as it got windy.

30 Minute Later

" We're home with steak! " Tohru sang as she and Yuki put away groceries.

" Steak! " Naomi said from the laundry room.

" Your doing laundry? " Tohru asked.

" Guess so... " said Kyo as he came back from the roof.

" Where'd you come from? " Yuki asked as he turned around.

" Where do you think I was stupid rat? " Kyo spat.

" Shut up, I don't feel like fighting a weak opponet right now. " Yuki said camly.

" You damn- " Kyo was cut off by Naomi walking in and saying, " No fighting until after Christmas you guys. "

" Ok. " was all Yuki and Kyo said.

" Well, I'll do laundry, Tohru go watch TV or something. " Naomi said.

" No, I should help. " Tohru replied.

" Go relax. " Naomi said camly.

" Ok, fine. " Tohru said as she watched Christmas specials.

Yuki, Shigure, Patches and Kyo walked into the den when all of a sudden they heard a voice.

" Naomi, are you here? " a mysterious female said as a young girl, who looked about 26, with sparkly blue eyes, long golden hair, wearing a blue kimono ( A/N: Remember, she's from three generations ago, thats like a long time! ) popped out of a wormhole in time.

" Kaori? Is that really you? " Naomi asked a she ran over to the young woman.

" Yea, Naomi it's me, your sis, where have you been I missed you so much! " the girl known as Kaori said.

" Your sister? " Kyo said as he ran over to where the two girls were.

" Yea, she's 11 years older than I am, but we're still sisters. Kaori, I came here to forget about my past! I wasn't harmed! These are the Sohma's who have been taking care of me and share our curse! " Naomi exclaimed as she hugged her sister.

" Hello I'm Tohru! I live and work for the Sohma's and keep their secret and I live here in repay. I used to live in a tent! " the young girl said happily as she hugged Kaori.

" I'm Yuki, the rat in the zodiac. " Yuki said as he sat down and everyone else sat down as well.

" Name's Kyo. I'm the cat. " Kyo said.

" And I'm Shigure, and may I saty that this house is becoming a garden with so many beatiful flowers! " Shigure said.

THWAP!

" Ow. " Shigure said as he rubbed a fresh bruise.

" He's the dog. " Kaori said.

" How do you now that? " Shigure asked.

" I can smell dog blood in you. " Kaori said.

" Cool. Well, are you staying, cause the way you got here is closing... " Naomi said.

" No, your coming with me. " Kaori said as she grabbed Naomi's arm and pulled her towards it.

Kyo suddenly grabbed Naomi's arm and wouldn't let go. Kaori wasn't as strong as him so the wormhole closed.

" No! That's a one way trip! Now we can't go home! " Kaori exclaimed.

" I know, isn't it great. " Naomi said cheerfuly. " Kyo, you can let go now... " Naomi said as she looked at her arm. Kyo still had a grip on her arm and blushed. " I guess you'll have to live here... " Naomi said.

" Where can she sleep, my rooms still infected with rat, Naomi's in Kyo's and I'm in Yuki's, so that leaves Shigures room... " Tohru said.

" Oh boy! " Shigure exclaimed.

Five hours later

" Dinners ready! " Tohru said as everyone came from wherever they were and ate.

" So, you came to get me? " Naomi asked as she wolved down her steak.

" Yea, but now I'm stuck in this time. A lot of people miss you Naomi. " Kaori said as she too wolved down her steak.

" Well, I should look around the house. I'll be in the house. " Kaori said as she cleaned her dishes and walked upstairs.

" I think I'll go outside and look at the stars. " Naomi said as she took her dishes and clean them and went outside.

" Well, I feel tired so I'm going to bed. I thin it's going to rain... " Kyo saod grogglily as he headed upstairs.

" I guess I should go to bed too, even if it only is 6:00, it's really dark outside. " said Tohru as she went to bed.

" Hmm, so this old writer is the only one left awake aside from the girls, well ok, I'll watch Tv, maybe CSI is on... " Shigure said as he walked into the den.

With Naomi

" Ugghh, I think a storm is coming, I'm going inside, I feel really weak. " said Naomi as she walked into the house.

" I'm going to bed also, I feel really weak. " Naomi said weakly as she went upstairs.

" Wow, that was quick.. " said Shigure as he continued to watch TV.

With Kaori

" Wow this house is big.. " Kaori said as she walked past Kyo's room. She peeked in to find Kyo holding Naomi and her face on his chest.

" Aww, my sister's in love... " Kaori said in a whisper.

Kaori went downstairs to find Shigure watching CSI.

" What's this thing? " Kaori asked as she sat down next to Shigure.

" It's a TV, we watch shows on it. It's broadcasted daily to every TV in Japan. " Shigure said as he wrapped and arm around Kaori's shoulders. Suprosingly, she snuggled and got close to him.

" _Wait, why the hell am I snuggling to him? I barly now him! **Your more connected than you might think. **Who are you? **I am you, the one of us who has all the smart ideas, I'm you. **Oh, ok, well then why am I doing this? **You'll find out soon enough...** _" Kaori thought to herself.

Soon, everyone in the house was sleeping peacefully as it started to snow.

The Next Day

" Wake up Kyo! It's Christmas! And it snowed! " Naomi exclaimed as a groggey Kyo woke up. Naomi was wearing a short a red short sleeve that had a little black cat on it that was sleeping under a tree and had a long sleeve white shirt under it. She was also wearing long baggy red pants.

" Sorry I had to get you up, but it snowed look outside! " Naomi exclaimed as Kyo got up and went to the window beside Naomi.

She was right, it had snowed and it had about a foot, deep enough for snowball fights and snowmen.

" Merry Christmas Naomi. " said Kyo as his face got closer to Naomi's.

" Merry Christmas Kyo. " said Naomi as her lips met Kyo's.

Authors Note: YAY! I did it! Hurray! I got over my writers block! HUZZA! Anyway, keep reviewing!


	10. another note

Hi it's me Animechik22570! I was just wondering, how many of you would read it if I didn't put a lemon in it? Please email me at 


	11. another note, wow two notes today

Actually, I don't think I will write a lemon... lol sorry to people wanted a lemon... if u want me to, ill write it and email it to you...

Thankies!

Animechik22570


	12. Training

Disclamer: I don't own them so you don't have a case!

Scroll 8

Kazuma,

Naomi slowly broke away and just looked at Kyo.

" **_You Idoit, why did you brake away! _**" her brain screamed at Naomi.

" Umm, I should give you your present... " Naomi said nervously.

" Uhh, yea I guess so... " Kyo mumbled.

Naomi ran into the bathroom with a pair of clothes Kyo couldn't make see. A few minutes later Naomi came out with a karate ourfit on.

" Ta-da! Howsa'bout we practice karate togeher, huh? " Naomi asked as she walked over to Kyo.

" _Wow, she looks hot! **Doesn't she?** For once I agree with you! _" Kyo thought to himself. " Cool! " Kyo said with a smile. " Now I need to give you my present. " he said. n" C'mon, follow me. " Kyo said.

" Ok, where are we going? " Naomi asked.

" Just somewhere... " Kyo said as he grabbed his karate outfit.

" Shigure, we're going somewhere, so we'll be gone! " Kyo shouted but to no response.

" Kyo, it's only 7:00, they might still be asleep. " Naomi said as she tugged on Kyo's arm. " Aww, my sister's found love... " Naomi whispered to herself.

" Ugghh... " said Kaori as she shifted in her sleep. She wearily sighed and got up. She smiled at Shigure who slept peacefully on the couch.

" I'll tell him you left when he gets up. You two go ahead. " Kaori said calmly.

" Ok, we can eat when we get there. Let's go, I don't want to be late. " Kyo said.

" We are we going? " Naomi asked.

" You'll see, c'mon. " Kyo said as he pulled her out the door.

" You mind telling me where we're going? " Naomi asked as she ran alongside Kyo.

" Sure, your gonna find out anyway, we're going to my master's hoise. He is my 'father', bacause of the curse, my mother killed herself. Everyone thinks I did it, but I didn't. He bacame my father and trained me. " Kyo said as they funnaly got there.

" Nice place. " said Naomi as she and Kyo stopped and started walking.

A man, with his hair in a ponytail came put from in the dojo and waved kindly.

" Hello Kyo, is this Naomi? " the man asked.

" Yes, we've come for our training, Kazuma. " Kyo answered.

" Ok, let's begin.. " said Kazuma as the prepared for training.

Four hours later

" See ya later dad! " shouted Kyo as they started home.

" Your pretty good, ya know. " Naomi said as she pulled her hair into a ponytail.

" Umm, thanks, your not so bad yourself. " said Kyo as he blushed.

Kyo held Naomi's hand as they walked home together.

(A/N: Please don't hurt me, but I'm gonna fasy forward to New Year's. Mkay? )

New Year's Eve

" Well, we're off to the party, c'mon Kaori! " shouted Shigure. Kaori happily came up to the front of the house followed by Tohru who stood beside Yuki.

" I think Akito will want Kaori and Kisa to dance this year, because Kaori hasn't danced yet in this century. Kyo, you behave, ok? " said Shigure with his trademark perverted grin.

" Why you dirty little- " Kyo was cut off by Naomi's hand flying to his mouth and shutting him up.

" We will. See ya later! " said Naomi as Shigure, Kaori, Tohru, and Yuki left.

" I'm off to Arisa's for a sleepover with Saki! Bye! " shouted Tohru as everyone except Kyo and Naomi left.

" Well Kyo, what do you want to do? " asked Naomi.

Authors Note: Bwahahahahha, I know I'm so evil, but don't you just love cliffy's? Even if you don't, I'm in the writing mood and I don't have any school work to do! So be on the look-out for updates! Oh, by the way, check out The Blue Cat, it's my other story! Read and Review!


	13. Never Alone Again

Disclamer: I'm too lazy to type, but sake of my story, I don't own them!

Scroll 9:

Never Alone again

" Well, they're gonna be gone for a while ya know. I spend my New Year's the same everey year, " Kyo said.

" Alone on the roof watching the party from a far. " Naomi and Kyo said at the same time, looked at each other, and blushed.

" Let's go upstairs on the roof and watch the fireworks. " Kyo said as he pulled Naomi up onto the roof. Naomi quickly grabbed a blanket to keep them warm.

" What are fireworks? " Naomi asked.

" Amazing. " Kyo said as he tugged her to the roof.

On the Roof

Fireworks opped, sizzled, and exploded in the air as Naomi stared at them in awe.

" They're beautiful! " Naomi exclaimed happily.

" I know. " Kyo said as the moon came out from under a cloud.

The moonlight hit Naomi and her hair sparkled and glistened in it, her eyes were glowing with some sort of excellence, not that they weren't. She smiled at Kyo with a warm smile that could make you forgot evereything sad in your life.

Naomi shivered as a gust of wind blew right through her face and hair.

" Here, take this. " Kyo said as he took the blanket off of himself, and wrapped it snugly around Naomi.

" Thanks, but won't you be cold? " Naomi asked.

" Nah, I'm used to it. " Kyo said with a special Kyo smile.

" We could share it? " Naomi suggested.

" No, you take it, I'll be fine. " Kyo insisted.

" Kyo, share this blanket with me, or you could freeze to death! " Naomi said with a flare in her eyes.

" Fine. " Kyo said as Naomi tossed him some blanket.

He instinctively wrapped his arms around her and she snuggled up against him. She let out a content sigh.

Just then, the moon shone brightly on them both and both their eyes glowed.They both glew (A/N: Is that even a word? ) a bright orange-scarlet color and turned into their cat forms.

" So this is whe The Night of the Curse was going to happen. You ok Kyo? " Naomi asked.

" Ya I'm fine. " Kyo said as he pulled up the blanket to cover them both using his teeth.

" Hmm, this is nice. " Naomi said.

" Yea. I'm tired. Naomi can I tell you something? " Kyo asked.

" Well, I um... I..sorta... " Kyo studdered.

" Yes? " Naomi asked.

" I sorta...kinda...definatly...I..I love you... " Kyo finished.

" What did you say! " Naomi asked, sitting up.

" I love you, Naomi. And I just thought you should know, and I understand if you don't feel the same way, who would want the cat. " Kyo said standing up to leave. He started walking away, but felt a nip at his tail. He turned around to see Naomi, crying, her cat eyes glowing brilliantly in the moonlight.

" Kyo, don't go, if anyone should understand you, it should be me. I love you to! " Naomi said as she rubbed against his chin.

" Really, I'm not dreaming? " Kyo asked, rubbing against Naomi shoulder.

" Yes. Your not dreaming, now let's watch our lovely show. " Naomi said as Kyo followed her to the blanket.

" _Now I will never feel alone or unwanted ever again._ " Naomi thought to herself.

They both lyed down on it together and watched the big Television.

" 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, HAPPY NEW YEAR! " shouted the TV.

" Happy New Years, Naomi. " Kyo said as he nipped her ear.

" Happy New Years, Kyo. " Naomi said as she started purring contenly as she made her New Years wish.

" I wish that I could be with my friends and family, and the wonderful person lying beside me. " Naomi said as she and Kyo drifted of into sleep.

Author's Note: Yay! Almost 10 chapters! There is your romantic part! And yes, there will be fluffy moment for Shigure and Kaori, and for Yuki and Tohru. By the way, I will try to update more often and it will be about as long as this one! Thanks, read and Review!


End file.
